


Not Broke , Just Different

by CarcinoArison



Series: Surviving Vigilantism With ADHD [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ADHD!Dick, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: Robin was recently diagnosed with ADHD and now he's doubting himself as a person. Martian Manhunter has grown far too fond of the boy to let this happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! I have family over at the moment and to help me cope with it I'm projecting my problems on poor innocent DC characters
> 
> So background on this story, my headcannon is that Bruce used to take Dick to the watchtower when he was younger to save poor Alfred the trouble of babysitting
> 
> instead he hoisted the responsibility onto different members of the justice league, giving dick the chance to bond with them closely
> 
> I am not an expert on Martian Manhunter and am basing his personality more of the original justice league animated series.
> 
> I am also trying out a new structuring style to make things easier to read, let me know what you think of it!

J'onn had grown accustomed to the cheerful mental presence of the boy wonder up at the watchtower. 

The boy was not afraid of him in the slightest, so did not require him to change form and his youthful innocence was a surprisingly pleasant thing to have up in the usually quiet base.

It wasn't uncommon for batman to be too busy to constantly supervise his partner and so which ever unoccupied leaguer was closest would have to step in as "babysitter". 

Today was one such day where it is J'onn's turn.

However J'onn could sense a large change in Robin's mood today. He could tell there was something upsetting weighing on the boys mind. 

Now J'onn doesn't pretend to be any good at interacting emotionally with other people but he admits that he has become fond of Robin and seeks to comfort him to the best of his abilities.

"I sense there is something on your mind Robin, would you like to talk about it?" It's straightforward yes but from what he's learnt so is Robin.

Robin looks up from his spot on the lounge.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a silly school problem." J'onn finds that unlikely, if it's upsetting him so much.

"If it's upsetting to you then it isn't trivial at all. I promise I will not judge". He doubts that Robin has anyone to talk to at home, so he hopes at the very least he will open up to J'onn.

"It's just… recently I was diagnosed with ADHD and now everyone at school is acting like there's something wrong with me. Even the teachers!"

"And it's not like I get bad grades or cause any trouble in class, at least not intentionally, but they all act like it's some big deal. 

"Like I'm… broken." Robin says the last words quietly but J'onn still hears it and it. Makes. Him. Furious.

He understands exactly what Robin is describing and no child deserves that kind of hurt.

He knows he cannot allow this path of thinking to continue.

"Richard I assure you that you are not broken. Just different." The boys head snaps up at that.

"That's what Bruce told me. What do you mean?" J'onn is shocked to hear that the Batman used his words and pauses for a minute to think of a way to explain them.

"It is well known that Martians do not think the way humans do. What is considered normal for my species, ironically fits in the exact same category as autism for yours."

"It was Batman's idea to explain my oddities in public this way and I too have noticed the stigma that surrounds such a confession."

"I am not broken am I Richard?" The boy looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Of course not! There's nothing wrong with you you're just… oh." J'onn could practically see the words click into place in his mind.

"Oh… I get it now. Just cause I work a little differently to everyone else doesn't mean there's something wrong with me" J'onn let's himself smile.

Robin gets up then and hugs him around the waist. He's shocked for a moment but quickly moves to reciprocate.

"Thank you" Richard whispers quietly. J'onn promises himself then that he will never let the boy doubt himself like this again.


End file.
